


The First Night

by therightwrong (orphan_account)



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, face fucking, there’s literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/therightwrong
Summary: Bin just wants to know if Minhyuk thinks he’s sexy, but it’s the start of everything.





	The First Night

Minhyuk likes to think that he’s a good junior to his hyungs and a good hyung to his juniors. He likes to think that he’s well liked and respected. His experiences have told him exactly that is true. At the very least, he knows Bin thinks he’s a good junior, and Bin is his best hyung.

It had begun several months ago now. Bin came home late and frustrated. Minhyuk sat on the couch and when the door slammed open, he turned to face Bin quickly.

“Hyung?” Minhyuk asked.

Bin stared at him. His eyes were dark, his hair disheveled.

Minhyuk swallowed at the feel of Bin’s gaze. They’d been roommates for almost a year now, and for the better part of that year Minhyuk has had a huge crush on Bin.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Bin asked suddenly. He sat beside Minhyuk, leaning close.

The tv was completely forgotten. “Is that a trick question?”

Bin shook his head quickly. “It’s not. I want to know if you think I’m attractive. Am I sexy?”

Minhyuk swallowed. He could see the blush on Bin’s cheeks clearly. He was drunk, very obviously. Minhyuk dared to give him a once over, immediately noticing the bulge between his legs.

“I- uh, I-“

“Yes or no, Minhyuk. Am I sexy?”

Minhyuk swallowed. “Yes.”

Bin’s lips were against his almost immediately. He forced his tongue into Minhyuk’s mouth, both hands going into Minhyuk’s longer hair. Minhyuk gasped as Bin’s tongue slid against his. Hardly anything had happened, and yet he could feel his dick hardening in his pants.

Bin’s hand traced down his arm until it found his hand. He separated their lips and pressed Minhyuk’s palm against his bulge.

“Touch me,” Bin begged. “I’m so horny.”

Minhyuk couldn’t say no. He didn’t want to say no. He made quick work of Bin’s pants (with no help from Bin whatsoever, who was simply staring at his bulge with wide eyes). When Bin’s cock flopped out of his underwear, minhyuk couldn’t help but gasp. It was slightly longer than average but thicker than any Minhyuk had seen (on the computer. He’d never actually done anything like this before). His foreskin surrounded a deep red head.

When Bin whined, Minhyuk’s cock twitched.

“Touch me,” Bin sighed, pulling their lips together again.

So as their tongues explored each other, Minhyuk wrapped his fingers around Bin’s cock and stroked. Bin moaned into his mouth constantly. The sound was beautiful. Bin fumbled with the bulge in Minhyuk’s sweats, too, though mostly unsuccessfully. Too caught up in his own pleasure, his hand most rested still on the bulge of Minhyuk’s cock. Minhyuk didn’t mind, however, the weight of Bin’s hand only fueling how turned on he was. 

They were still making out when Bin came. He moaned loudly, sucking on Minhyuk’s tongue, his hand wrapping around Minhyuk’s cock through his pants. Minhyuk simply say there as Bin grabbed his hand and began to lick his hand clean, sucking on his fingers and knuckles.

Bin’s tongue tasted like cum. Minhyuk didn’t care, accepting the make out session as Bin straddled his lap and began to grind on him.

“Don’t cum,”’Bin warned. “I want to suck your cock.”

Minhyuk gasped at a particularly powerful thrust from Bin, his cock throbbing and painfully hard. Bin slid to the floor, yanked his pants down, and immediately took all five inches of Minhyuk’s cock into his mouth.

Minhyuk was a mess as Bin sucked his cock. It was noisy and sloppy, spit dripping down his cock any time Bin pulled off. Eventually Bin sat back with his mouth open.

“Fuck my mouth,” Bin breathed. “Fuck my mouth, please.”

Minhyuk got up on his feet, slid his cock into Bin’s warm mouth, and began to thrust. Bin was completely pliant, staring up at him. Minhyuk brushed his tears away as his eyes watered. Bin’s mouth was a welcoming hole, and he jerked his own cock as his mouth was fucked

Bin swallowed every last drop of Minhyuk’s cum, moaning as he did. Minhyuk, though, flopped back down onto the couch, wondering just how often they would do this from now on and hoping it would be as frequent as possible.


End file.
